Perovskite materials are of interest for various applications in optoelectronics. However, it remains difficult to provide these materials such that sufficient device performance is provided simultaneously with required mechanical properties, such as fracture resistance. Some early work in perovskite deposition relates to non-optoelectronic devices, but such work is often not relevant for deposition of optoelectronically active perovskite materials. Performance of optoelectronic devices is often acutely sensitive to the presence of defects (e.g., non-radiative recombination centers) that can have minimal effect on performance of non-optoelectronic devices. Thus old deposition techniques for perovskite materials may or may not work for optoelectronic devices in a manner that is difficult to predict in advance. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved methods for forming optoelectronically active perovskite thin films.